Beautiful in Blood Red
by Beautiful Savage
Summary: Riddick is half dead in a back alley and alone. As he prepares himself for death a strange Angel of Mercy appears to save him. Not much for summaries. Just read. Rating subject to change so add to your favorites please
1. Saved

Riddick groaned as he slumped against a back alley door. God he hurt. Seven mercs had tried to take him for his bounty…except they were going for the dead bounty. He'd managed to get away, but he didn't know if he was going to make it this time. He couldn't even stand up anymore and his vision was starting to blur behind his goggles.

"Oh look, an easy mark," came an oily voice. Riddick looked up and saw two punks standing over him grinning like idiots. Normally he'd have just laughed as he kicked their asses, but he couldn't even lift his head. The two advanced on him and he let out a groan.

"What are you doing assholes?" came a stern voice, causing the kids to freeze. Riddick tried to roll his head to see who was walking towards them, but could quiet manage, "If you're still in my sight in three seconds I'll kick your punk asses. Now scram," the voice commanded. The two guys looked at each other, before taking off. Riddick groaned again as the sweet scent of a woman filled the air as a pair of jean clad legs came into view…a long, slender pair of legs. He clenched his teeth and rolled his head back to look up at the woman. She was tall and her pale skin looked soft. Her hair was a fiery mane that fell around her pretty face and her eyes were a milky blue. Her left arm was cover in a tattoo of hell with grinning demons and the Grim Reaper standing the middle of the black flames on her forearm.

`"Well aren't you a sight?" she asked kneeling down in front of him. She stared at him before reaching out and slipping his goggles off. He growled softly in protest but she was unimpressed. "Please, mother fucker. Even if you weren't more than half dead you couldn't scare me," she told him, "Well, come on."

Riddick stared at her as she slipped his ruined right arm around her shoulders and lifted him up. She grunted slightly as she slipped her arm around his waist and for all intensive purposes carried him down the alley. Riddick raised his weary head and looked over at her before he blacked out.

O

Riddick groaned as his eyes opened. He tried to sit up but found he hurt to much. He realized that that he was on a bed, and naked under the covers.

"Back with the living?" came a familiar voice. He turned his head and found the woman sitting beside his bed with her feet propped up on the foot of his bed and a cigarette in between her lips. Her grey wife beater was covered in blood and her jeans as well. He noticed that the table beside his bed was covered in medical supplies and bloodied bandages.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Slum side of Ursula City," she told him as she put her feet down and sat forward, "So what's 'cha name?" she asked blowing a cloud of smoke away from him.

"Why do you care?" he asked. Riddick didn't like giving out his name to random people. She smirked and took another drag.

"Well, I'd like to know the name of the man who I just spent four hours keeping alive. Plus convict's code says you should," Riddick stared at her for a second before realizing that the milky appearance of her eyes came from glazing. Glazing made the person's vision crystal clear, they could see every detail in light and dark. Only one slam in the verse that you could get your eyes glazed at, The Cage. A double-max on the other side of the verse that rivaled Crematoria. "But since you seem a little hesitant I'll give you mine. Kelly Henderson," she told him.

"Richard B. Riddick," he replied noticing that she had bruises on her jaw and cheek, "What the hell happened to you?" he asked.

"You don't take kindly to someone pulling bullets out of you," she told him. Riddick stared at her and began to laugh. This woman hadn't even known his name and she still had carried him to a bed, and taken him hitting her while she was saving his ass. He looked up and found that she was grinning slightly.

"So you let me hit you?" he asked.

"Twice…then I punched that nasty gash on your stomach to knock your ass down a few pegs. Since it seems that you're still alive I guess it's safe to give you some pain killers," she said as she stood up and grabbed something off the table.

"What's that?" he asked trying to sit up, but yelped. Kelly rolled her eyes, as she took his arm and injected something into his vein. She put the vile down and smirked.

"Pain killers duh. Nighty night," she replied.

"I doubt that they'll….," Riddick began but suddenly the world went wavy and he felt his whole body go limp. He felt light and airy like he was suddenly 200 pounds lighter.

"Wasz zhat?" he slurred as his eyes became glassy and his mind foggy.

"Morphine with Acetaminophen and Diazepam chasers. That outta keep your ass down for a while. If you move around to much you'll rip out those stitches I worked so hard to get in," she told him, "Oh and you'd bleed out in a matter of seconds. It's amazing that you lasted as long as you did. Still coherent?" she asked looking down at him. Riddick was gone, he grinned up at her stupidly.

"You're purdy," he said and then the giant beast of a man giggled. Kelly grinned and shook her head slightly.

"And you're stoned," she replied, "Go to sleep." Riddick's eyes drifted closed at her command and he knew no more.


	2. The Rush

Kelly smirked as Riddick passed out cold at her command. At least he wasn't going to kill himself trying to move around for a good 12 hours while she went to work…after she changed. She walked out of the spare bedroom of her tiny apartment and quickly changed into clean jeans and t-shirt before grabbing her jacket as she walked out the door locking it behind her.

She pulled her hood up and sighed as she walked through the lobby and out the door into pouring rain. It soaked through the flimsy material of her sweatshirt in a matter of seconds as she trudged westward. Work tonight was going to suck. She sighed again as she wondered why she'd saved Riddick's ass, and of all the people in the world why Richard B. Riddick.

Every convict in the verse had know Riddick's name before he'd pulled the stunt with the Necros and won an entire army. Which brought to mind why he'd been a breathing corpse in a back alley on a planet 200 light-years from New Mecca when it had gone down. Rumors had been flying about what had happened to Riddick and his army. Some said that they were laying low and plotting the best way to destroy the rest of the verse in one fowl swoop, where others were saying that in a fit of rage Riddick had killed everyone of the Necros. Then again they also said that he'd cried when he took the throne. Kelly shook her head to clear it as she swung into a hanger 18 blocks from her house.

"Hey baby," came a smooth voice and a hand to cop a feel from beside her. She growled softly as she grabbed the arm that the hand was attached to and twisted. A horrendous cracking sound split the air as she slammed the screaming man into the ground.

"I told you not to touch anything," came an annoyed voice as a small balding man as he stormed over. His normally happy features were pulled into a scowl as he stopped by Kelly and glared down at the frightened teenager beneath Kelly's feet.

"Get this crazy bitch off me Sam," he screamed up at the older man.

"I should let her take it off, but since she's do on the track in two minutes I'll be nice," Sam snapped, "You're late Kelly. I should find a pilot who knows how to read a clock."

"Fuck off Sam. Like you could find someone better than me," she said dropping the kid's arm and walking over him earning another scream.

"Careful Kelly or I might just call the mercs and tell them where the great Henderson is. After all the bounty on your head is what 8, 9 hundred thousand?" he asked and Kelly laughed.

"And yours is running close to half a mill. Most would rather take an easy bounty like a money launderer than risk their necks trying to take a murderer," she replied. Sam shrugged as they stopped beside a slender black racing pod. It was a single seater made for racing not interstellar travel.

"What the difference? Ever merc in the verse is looking for Riddick," he told her as she climbed up into the cock pit, "And he's somewhere near New Mecca so we're on easy street." Kelly smiled with her back still turned.

"That's your problem Sam. You always assume you know it all," she said as she flopped down in the pilot's seat, "You never know where a guy like Riddick is. He could be anywhere."

"Yeah, and your problem is you're just like him. A cold blooded killer," Sam replied as she pushed the button to closed the pod roof. She shrugged as she strapped herself in.

"Like I'm gonna deny it," her voice crackled over the radio before the engine roared to life. Kelly carefully guided the ship up and out of the hanger. She turned and accelerated upward until she was just out of patrolled air space. She waited until Sam joined her in a smaller ship.

"Haven Rock tonight," his voice came over the com.

"In this rain? That's a hard run even on a clear day," Kelly replied looking over at him.

"Elliot's choice. Besides there's over two mill already bet on this run. Win this girly and we're good for a few months," Sam told her.

"Someone's gonna crash tonight," she replied as she turned the ship and headed east.

"Just make sure it isn't you. I cant afford another pod," Sam said as he followed. Kelly sighed as she made her way east until the city lights began to scatter and finally became a dot on the horizon behind her. The rain was picking up and sounded like hammers banging on the roof of her pod by the time she began to descend. She fell in between four other pods like hers and looked around. Fifty other smaller ships hovered around the racers. The rich and famous come to bet money of the lives of others. Kelly wasn't stupid they wanted a crash; a gnarly, ugly crash that clamed at least one life. And she also knew that they weren't going to be disappointed, the heavy rain combined with the cut throat nature of pod racers assured at least one death tonight. Not that she cared, as long as it wasn't her she wouldn't mourn any of her fellow pilot's deaths. They'd kill her if they got the chance.

"Okay, girlie this is it. Sixty, fifty-nine, fifty-eight…," Sam's voice hissed over the intercom. Kelly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her hand tightened on the throttle and she allowed her eyes to become accustom to the darkness of her eyelids. She was gonna win. One more win after tonight and she was gone. Off this god forsaken planet of scum and on to the next planet where she might manage to get half way decent work.

"…one," Sam's voice crackled and her eyes flew open as she slammed the throttle to three quarters open and flipped the brakes off and grabbed the controls all in one motion that most would have missed. She rocketed forward falling in second behind a red pod with a deep blue one beside her. She flew strait not trying to pass the red pod as they rounded the first corner and she pulled ahead of the blue pod.

She inched the throttle to full as she watched the red pod race into the cliffs. She followed right behind steeling herself for the drop ahead, even so when she pushed the controls forward her stomach lurched as she went into a vertical dive. She could see every crack and rock on the earth that was flying up at her.

"Pull up! PULL UP!" Sam screamed in her ear. Kelly's hand snaked out and she silenced the com with the flip of a switch. Lights flashed red and alarms beeped as she plunged closer and closer to the ground at light speed but she still didn't pull up. Suddenly it hit her, the Rush. Adrenaline coursed through her veins flooding every blood cell and she pulled up barely 20 meters from the ground. Blood pounded in her ears as her vision sharpened and her movement became lighting fast and deadly accurate. She weaved through the cliffs as rain bounced off the window.

In a matter of seconds she'd caught the red pod which had slowed slightly to make his way through the cliff and passed it. The blue pod and was close behind her but neither dared to open the throttle all the way while in the cliffs. A cracked and grooved rock wall raced towards her and she pulled back sending her pod strait up and the screen to her right told her she had two feet clearance between the bottom of the ship and the wall. She shot upward and leveled out flying over boulders and valleys.

The whole pod lurched as the pilot of the red pod slammed his nose into the back of hers. She glanced at her rear view screen and saw that the red and blue pods were right behind her. She growled softly and ignored them urging her throttle a fraction further. The roar of her engine became defining as the red pod drew further ahead and bumped her port side. Her arms stained to keep the beast beneath her strait and she caught a glimpse of the blue pod gaining on her starboard side.

Kelly felt the blue pod slam into her and knew that he was trying to force her into the red pod; at this speed both her pod and the red one would be destroyed if he succeeded. The red pod bumped her again and she looked in front of her trying to find a solution to her problem. There 500 meters ahead was the answer. A narrow passage wide enough for one pod. She raced towards it, before pulling the throttle back and dropping to a meter above the ground. She watched as the red and blue pods crashed into each other at full speed adding flaming metal to the water raining down. She laughed as she accelerated again weaving her way through the cliffs and valleys until she came full circle and stopped beside Sam's ship. She flipped the com back on and heard him yelling joyously.

"That was fucking brilliant girlie!" he shouted over the com, "Let's go get our winnings!" Kelly nodded as she slammed an auto-inject vile into her arm. She closed her eyes and concentrated on breathing as the Clonodeen did it's work.

"I love the rush but hate the meds," she muttered to herself before following Sam to the winner's circle.


	3. Cold Shower and Blood

Kelly walked into her pitch black flat and instantly went to check on her guest. She grabbed the door frame of the guest room and swung into the dark room easily. Her enhanced eyes instantly noticed that Riddick was restless; his hands were balled into fists and a light sweat had broken out on his body. She walked over and looked down at him as slight worry began blossoming in her chest. He was sick, not wounded but sick. She could smell and feel the fever in him as she looked down at the patch on his right shoulder. 103.7.

"Crap," she muttered. Kelly had hoped that he wouldn't take fever, but some of his wounds were pretty infected when she'd found him. She treated them the best she could using pure alcohol in an effort to burn out the infection, but it hadn't worked. She reach out and grabbed his arm pulling him out of bed and over her shoulder in one fluid motion. Thank god he was still out cold from the pain killers. She walked across the hall into the bathroom grateful it was close; Riddick was a heavy bastard. She set him down in the tub as gently as she could and sat on his chest. What she was about to do was going to wake him up…violently, and she didn't need him thrashing around reopening his wounds. Kelly took a deep breath knowing she was going to bleed before the night's end, and reached around turning the water on.

O

Riddick roared as cold water hit him. He tried to sit up only to find that something was sitting on top of him…someone was sitting on him holding his shoulders down. He swung his arm around and hit the person in the side of their head. He heard and felt their head snap sideways but they still wouldn't move. He hit them again and heard a solid thump and the tinkle of glass hitting the ground as their head slammed into something, but he still could move to get out from under the onslaught of cold water. He opened his eyes as he slammed his fist into their head again. His eyes took a moment to focus as he hit them again letting out another wordless bellow. He smelled blood and instantly focused on the person on top of him.

A very annoyed Kelly sat on his chest with her hands holding shoulders down. She was soaking wet and glaring down at him with her milky eyes.

"Would you stop hitting me you ogre?" she snarled, "Your too hot. You will die if you don't cool down." Riddick instantly froze as she glared down at him. "I'm going to get up now and if you start thrashing around I'll just let you bleed out you bastard," she informed him in a tone that told him she wasn't lying. Riddick's muscles tensed painfully as she stood up and water drenched his entire body with out her shielding him from it anymore. Instead she stood over him to the side as the water streamed from the jets in the ceiling strait down onto both of them. Riddick realized as he focused on the ceiling trying to relax his body that her shower was rigged with jets on the ceiling so that the water fell like rain, and that the tub was enormous. Kelly wasn't out of it she was merely standing by his side.

After a few minutes she turned off the water and stepped over him. Riddick now very conscious and curious looked over and saw that she was pulling a fluffy green towel from the rack. He also noticed that the glass in the shower door had been shattered and blood tinged the shards remaining in the frame. His eyes flew up and saw that the left side of Kelly's face was covered in blood. She stood over him soaking wet with her clothes clinging to her…well her everything. He noticed (in true Riddick fashion) that her breasts were a little on the large side and every muscle of her stomach was perfectly formed. Her pretty face was pissed as she dropped down beside him and pulled his arm over her shoulders. She practically lifted him onto his feet and shoved the towel into his chest while supporting him Riddick instantly took it drying himself off as best he could with one arm. The pain that had been numbed by the water was creeping back into his muscles and he dropped the towel after he was done.

Kelly wordlessly helped him out of the bathtub and across the hall to the bed. He laid down and watched as she wrung out her hair as best she could and peeled her shirt off. Riddick made a soft chocking sound staring at her. Normally he'd have made some obscene comment but her expression as she looked down at him was lethal.

"Speak and die," she snarled as she wiped some of the blood off her face with her shirt before throwing it into the hall with a soft thump. She walked over and began pulling his wet bandages off and throwing them carelessly on the nightstand. She wasn't being all that gentle either. Riddick clenched his teeth as she started cleaning the wounds and tried like hell to focus on something else.

And Kelly was the perfect distraction…well parts of her anyway. Riddick noticed she had a red/orange dragon tattooed on her right breast and he could see the top of a black rose peeking out from under her waistband on her left hip. He watched her muscle's flex under her pale skin and her breasts were all but spilling out of her crimson bra. Over all he was quiet enjoying himself until Kelly noticed where his attention was directed and dug a thumb into one of his wounds.

"Fucking pervert. Enjoying the view are you? What the fuck was I thinking saving your ass? I should have just put a shiv in your throat and been done with your sorry ass!" she ranted as she stormed out of the room. Riddick watched her go and smirked slightly.

"A woman after my own heart," he laughed softly, "I hate to watch her go but I love to watch her walk away."


	4. ATS

Two days later Kelly was in her small living room watching the Vid-screen when Riddick started screaming. She jumped up and ran into his room snatching her blade from the holster on her arm. She stopped in the center of the room ready for a fight and saw…nothing. Absolutely nothing. She looked down at the giant in bed as he yelled again. He was thrashing wildly and she felt annoyance rise to meet her anger. She stomped over and roughly grabbed his shoulders shaking him wildly, not the best idea. Riddick still sound asleep grabbed her and yanked her down pinning her against his chest.

Riddick was back in Necropless and the bitch had shanked him again. He could feel the blade pressing against his spin and the pain was almost unbearable. He was on his knees again and she had the balls to touch him. He grabbed her and started to squeeze. He was going to crush the bitch.

Kelly couldn't breath. Riddick was crushing her fucking ribs. She chocked and began pounding on his shoulders. He wasn't letting go either. She found one of the wounds on his shoulders and she dug her finger into it.

Riddick woke up with a start. He blinked rapidly before realizing that he really was crushing someone. Someone with glazed eyes and red hair. Kelly was pounding on his shoulders trying to get enough air in her lungs He released her and she rolled off him landing on the ground beside his bed. She sat gasping for a few minutes before looking up at him.

"Fucker," she snarled raking her hair out of her face, "I should kill you for that." Riddick stared down at her and realized something was wrong. Her scent had changed, it was smoother, more acidic, and her heart was going faster…too fast. If it kept up like that she was in trouble. She glared at him and growled before fumbling with something in her pocket. He watched as she pulled out a auto-inject vile filled with a milky white liquid and slammed it into her thigh. Riddick heard her teeth slam together and her eyes snapped closed. Her already harsh breathing jumped so that she sounded like a bull.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked when her breathing started to even out. She opened her eyes and he noticed that they seemed to glow in the half light of the room.

"You ever do something like that again and I will kill you," she hissed, "But since it seems you're feeling better you can come and eat if you want. Clothes are in the dresser. Lights are on 50%" With that she stood up and left. Riddick watched her go before throwing the covers back and bending down to pick up the vile she'd left behind. He turned the smooth glass over reading the label:

_Clonodeen 750mg_

_ATS_

"How interesting," he purred before going to the dresser.

O

Kelly stood in the kitchen trying to reach a bottle on the top shelf balanced on a chair back. Her ribs hurt and she was till a little shaky from the last shot. She was still mildly pissed but not like she was. She really wasn't the mean, angry person Riddick had just seen, well she was but most of the time she could control it. But not in a situation like that, not with so much adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"What cooking?" came a deep rumbled causing her to jump slightly. She lost her footing and started to fall. instinctively she rolled as she landed coming up on her feet. She snatched the bottle out of the air that she'd knocked down and turned to face Riddick who was standing behind her in black cargos like the ones she'd found him in except these weren't covered in blood or shredded.

"Steak and potatoes," she told him flipping the bottle in her hands and setting it on the small table. He leaned against the doorframe and a small smile played on his lips.

"You know now that I think about it your name rings a bell. If I recall correctly Kelly Henderson is wanted on 16 counts of murder, 12 counts cruel and unusual torture, 3 counts assault and battery, 2 counts public vandalism, and a count of indecent exposer" he rumbled softly. She looked up at him and smirked slightly.

"You got my rap sheet down. You turning merc or something?" she asked softly turning to the stove.

"I just like to know who's in my league. But a question comes to mind; why would a woman who killed so many people among take in a stray?" he asked staring at her back. She glanced over her shoulder before shrugging.

"Because I felt like it. You gotta problem with that?" she asked not know or really caring what he was getting at, "You can stay here as long as you like but if you have issue with the way I work the door's right there," she told him as she set a plate on the table. He laughed softly as he sat down. Riddick liked this woman, and he like the view as she made her own plate and grabbed a bottle and two shot glasses from the counter. She moved like a cat he realized; graceful, smooth, and silent.

"So, what the hell is ATS?" he asked as he dug into his food. It was good, better than slam food by a thousand light-years. In fact it was probably the best food he'd ever had.

"What? Do I look like a fuckin' doctor?" she asked as she slid one of the shot glasses towards him, "Hope you like whiskey."

"You take medicine for it," he said looking at her and twirling the vile in his fingers, "Figured you know what it is." Kelly glared at the traitorous vile and sighed.

"Adrenalin Toxicity Syndrome," she told him, and noticed the blank look on his face, "My adrenalin doesn't stop pumping once it starts. It takes two weeks for it to calm down with out it, and I'm a fucking animal." Riddick stared at her and started to chuckle; mean, unbalanced, tall, beautiful, ruthless, murdering, kind, and she could cook, this girl just kept getting better and better.


	5. While you're down there

Kelly sat across from Riddick watching as he shoveled food into his mouth faster than her and downed half the bottle. She didn't blame him though in slams you had to eat fast or starve. She finished off the bottle and got up to get another one. They drained that before they were done eating and Kelly decided it was his turn to be drilled.

"So what is the convict with an entire army doing on a slum planet in the middle of nowhere 200 light years from New Mecca?" she asked. He looked up at her with his shined eyes and she saw them flash. "Awww, a touchy subject I see so let's start somewhere else. Why did I find the great Richard B. Riddick half dead in a back alley?"

"Mercs," he boomed slamming more of whiskey, "So I'm curios why did you drag me here and save my ass? I mean I've hit you, put your head through a glass door, and tried to crush you and yet you still haven't said fuck it let him die."

"Convict's code. Gotta stick together," she replied taking another shot, "So are you going stir crazy yet?"

"A little why?" he asked looking at her closely.

"I gotta go out and thought that you might wanna tag along," she said as she cleared the plates from the table. He nodded and watched as she moved over and began checking his bandages. She knelt down to examine on of the wounds on his lower stomach and he couldn't stop himself.

"While you're down there…," he purred. To his amazement her hand dropped to his crotch and she smiled slightly looking up at him. But it wasn't what he though and a second later she grabbed the very valued part of his anatomy and twisted causing his eyes to cross.

"Anything else you want me to do while I'm down here?" she asked sweetly and he choked as he shook his head. Kelly smirked as she stood up and left Riddick to clutch his groin and moan in peace. She quickly changed into street clothes; a black half tee, and jeans before going into the spare room and grabbing Riddick a shirt, his goggles, and his boots. She walked back into the kitchen and threw them into his lap.

"Hurry up," she commanded as she whipped out a fake ID she'd made for him. If he stuck around he would need identification. "Here, it's a fake, but no one will be able to tell," she said handing it to him, "Aren't you lucky that I make fake documents on the side? You're name is Henry Goodson." Riddick looked up at her with amazement so profound it was comical. She looked down at him and started to laugh.

Riddick couldn't believe this woman, you had to pay a _lot _of money for fakes like this and she'd just given him one for free. No way this was real, this had to be a dream, because no one in the verse was this nice. He stared at her and she started to laugh. Of all the things in the verse she could have done she laughed. It was a nice laugh too, light and honest.

"You are so fucking strange," he muttered as he pulled his boots on.

"Sugar you have no idea," she told him, as she turned and headed for the door, "Hurry now." Riddick stood up and pulled his shirt on along with his goggles as he followed her out the door. He lagged a little behind her watching the way her hips swayed as she walked. They walked out into the dim light of the street and he followed her closely. They walked along way until she swung into a small store and stopped.

"Look for what ever you want and bring it to me. If you're staying that is," she told him.

"I think I'll stick around for a while," he told her.

"Woot," she said sarcastically as she disappeared down into a row. He shook his head and started looking around.


	6. The War for the Remote

Kelly stood staring at the potato chips without really seeing them as she ran her finger over the jagged scar that ran across the front of her throat. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She was a mean, sadistic bitch, but she was acting normal. It was like every time Riddick looked at her all the acid left her veins and she couldn't help but act nice. It was starting to bug her.

"Hey baby," came a smooth voice accompanied by two strong arms slipping around her waist. She growled softly and turned in the man's arms to find herself looking at a blonde hunk with pretty blue eyes. She smiled at him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Hey Ryan," she said as she dug her nails into his shoulders causing his knees to buckle, "What's the rules?" she purred.

"I cant look or touch," he grunted releasing her, "Sorry you're just so damn tasty I cant help it." Kelly rolled her eyes and let go of his shoulders. He grinned at her and stepped forward so his chest was pressed against hers.

"Shopping for me?" he asked. Kelly raised her eyebrows at his question and he laughed softly, "So you can make me dinner. Or will you be the main course?" he purred as his hands skimmed her sides.

"In your dreams," she told him catching his hand and twisting.

"Every night. So where you gonna kill me too if I tried to win in the last race?" he asked staring down at her hungrily.

"Yeah, money man. The creed is greed," she replied stepping back slightly.

"I got lots of money babe. I keep telling you come with me and I'll take good care of you," he told her, "Your _every_ whim would be my command. I'd satisfy _any_ want or need you could every have." Kelly rolled her eyes and wondered how many times he was gonna pitch this.

"I can take care of my own wants and needs. Better than any man could," she said. Ryan stepped forward and a sly smile crept onto his lips.

"You obviously have never had a real man. How about I show you exactly how well I could satisfy you?" he purred as he reach out and gently started tracing her jaw line. She glared at him for a minute before a small smile crept onto her lips.

"Where's the real man?" came a bone chilling voice behind Ryan causing him to turn around and jump. Riddick was standing behind the man looking like he was ready to kill him. Kelly didn't get why he looked so pissed but right now she didn't care. Ryan stood staring at Riddick who took two slow steps forward and grabbed Kelly's arm causing her eyes to widen. He pulled her over to his side and glared at Ryan who seemed mesmerized by the convict in front of him.

"Holy shit is that who I think it is?" he asked not taking his eyes off Riddick.

"Henry Goodson? Yeah, this is him," Kelly said quickly.

"No, fucking way that is Rich..," he began but Kelly darted forward and clamped her hand over his mouth.

"That's Henry Goodson just like I'm Mary Davis," she hissed, "Right?" Ryan stared at her with wide eyes and nodded as she backed off.

"Nice to meet you Henry," Ryan said looking at Riddick. Kelly smile in approval and kissed his cheek. Riddick watched in growing fury as the blonde idiot took the opportunity to turn his head and catch her lips with his. Kelly pulled away almost instantly and smacked him hard enough to send him sprawling before stomping on his ribs a few time.

"Bad Ryan," she snarled as she kicked him in the throat, "Next race I'm driving you into a wall!"

"It was worth it," he rasped, only to be rewarded by a hard kick in the ribs…only this time it was from Riddick.

O

Riddick sat on Kelly's couch glaring at the Vid-screen. Who the hell did that guy think he was? And why the hell was he so pissed about it? He knew he wanted Kelly, but that wasn't an excuse. Lust didn't make him act like that, he'd dealt with lust often enough to know. He didn't get it but before he was forced to start examining the reasons behind his actions Kelly dropped onto the sofa beside him.

"Gimme the remote," she commanded, "I've seen this one." Riddick stared at her and a sly smile crept onto his face.

"I haven't. I wanna watch it," he told her even though he had no clue what was going on. Kelly slowly turned her head and raised her eyebrows.

"Want me to hurt you? You might be pretty much healed but I can still make that one on your stomach hurt," she informed him. He laughed and shrugged.

"I can take anything you can dish out," he replied smugly. She glared at him for a long second before launching forward to grab the remote. Riddick quickly switched it to his other hand and managed to keep it away from Kelly causing her to crawl all over him. To say he was enjoying himself was a bit of an under statement. He laughed loudly as he trapped one of her thighs between his and shoved the remote behind his back.

"That all you got?" he purred causing her to scowl and glare at him again.

"Give it to me damn it," she snapped.

"What's in it for me?" he asked with a sly smile, "I can keep this up all night."

"What's in it for you? I save your ass, and now you're trying to get me to bribe you for _my_ remote?" she asked raising her eyebrows, "Is that what's going on?"

"Yes."

"Okay, just wanted to make sure I had it right. Now gimme my remote," she commanded as she lunged forward crush her breasts against him in an effort to get the remote but Riddick wasn't having that. He locked his arms around her waist effectively trapping her completely.

"Oh now what?" he challenged. She smirked as she lunged forward and gently bit down on just the right spot on his neck causing him to gasp and freeze. He felt her hand snake around his back and grabbed the remote. Riddick didn't even care as the bitch leapt backwards, pulling out of his grip effortlessly. She rolled off him and began carelessly flipping through the channels, as though she hadn't just bit the turn on spot on his neck.

"Oh, you'll pay for that," he growled before throwing himself over her lap grabbing for the remote. She yelped and quickly held the remote out of his grasp while her other hand was pressed against his chest.

"I already won," she said as he grabbed at her in an effort to get the remote. In truth he didn't give a damn about the remote, but he was having the time of his life trying to get it. Kelly laughed as she continued to play keep away with the control. Finally when Riddick had reared back to lunge at her again she shoved it in-between her breasts and a smug smile graced her lips.

"Come on big guy, go ahead and try for it. You can have it…if you can get it and your hand back," she said with a sly smile. Riddick just stared at her, it was a tempting offer, but he suddenly needed a really, _really_ cold shower.

"I'm going to bed, keep the damn remote," he growled as he stood up and stomped off towards his room. He heard Kelly laugh triumphantly behind him but didn't look back, if he did he'd probably rush her again, but it wouldn't be for the remote.

Several hours later Riddick threw his covers back and decided to take that shower. He'd tried like hell to just lay down and go to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes he felt Kelly nip his neck again and suddenly he was wide awake again along with other parts of his body.

He was so consumed in cursing Kelly to the bowls of hell for getting him all riled up for no reason that he threw open the bathroom door without knocking. He looked up and damn near choked on his tongue. Kelly was standing behind the clear glass door naked as a jaybird. He felt his eyes widen to the point that they were practically popping out, and what Kelly did didn't help at all.

Instead of letting out a scream and trying to cover herself, or throwing something at his head while snatching the towel off the rack, or even snarling about shanking him while turning away like a normal person would have, she merely put on a killer smile that he wouldn't have dreamed she'd owned and put her hands on her hips.

"See anything you like?" she asked causing him to make a weird strangling sound and close the door quickly. Once again as Riddick ran to the haven of his room he heard Kelly laughing loudly behind him. Damn hot demon woman, she was gonna give him a heart attack one of these days if she kept up like that.


	7. Bail!

_BeautifulSavage:_ _Thank you all for you patients. Sorry for the long wait, but as we all know real life can be a bitch. So enjoy and I promise there is plenty more to com_

**Two Months Later**

Kelly was laying under Riddick with her eyes closed and her mouth open as she writhed in ecstasy. He growled as he bit her neck gently avoiding the scar there and drove in and out of her. She arched and her nails dug into his shoulders.

Riddick sat up panting as he jerked awake, and groaned. Not again, he had another one. He kept having sex dreams, the setting and mood where always different but it was always Kelly. He groaned again as he through his legs over the side of the bed and decided to get up. No use trying to go back to sleep, he wouldn't get any rest. He quickly dressed and walked out to find Kelly sitting in the kitchen in nothing but boy shorts and sports bra; which wasn't helping. It seemed that ever since he'd walked in on her in the shower all since of modesty had vacated her person.

The woman was tattooed allover the place. Aside from her sleeve of hell, the dragon, and her rose (which Riddick had discovered was a memorial tat for her parents) she had a lily in full bloom tattooed on her lower back, a peacock with skulls in it's tail feathers tattooed over her right thigh, a scantily clad, anime style female ninja on her left calf, and the words '**FUCK OFF**' on the inside of her bottom lips. Most of the time Riddick didn't find tattooed woman attractive, but Kelly looked damn fine inked.

"Eggs in the pan and bacon in the microwave," she said not looking up from the book she was reading as she took a drag of her cigarette. He quickly made himself a plate and sat down glaring at the food. Kelly looked up and smirked.

"You had another one huh?" she asked knowing the sullen and tired look, "Damn dude you need to get laid. There's always that waitress at the bar, or any other woman that looks at you for that matter. Hell if I hadn't lived with your petulant ass for the last few months I'd do you." Riddick looked up at her and silently wishing that she hadn't said that. This wasn't gonna help the dreams.

"Well, that's nice to know," he grumbled, "So you working tonight?" Kelly scowled and shook her head. The cops where stomping hard on night racing and the whole circuit had been shut down, causing her to have to rearrange her funds making it so that she'd need two more races instead of one.

"No," she replied stabbing violently at her eggs.

"What do you do anyway?" Riddick asked as he realized he had no clue what she did for a living. All he knew was that she paid all the bills, and fed him in exchange for him helping around the house and fencing for her at the bar. Which was amazingly easy considering that he almost enjoyed scaring the shit out of guys who were trying to hit on Kelly, and he'd gotten to kick Ryan's ass a few days ago.

"I pilot. I already told you that," she replied rolling her eyes.

"Pilots work more than once every few months," he said looking up at her.

"Commercial pilots do, but I'm not a commercial pilot. I race pods," she said easily but Riddick's head had shot up at her words.

"What?" he demanded. Riddick could and would do some stupid shit, but pod racing was one of the few things he wouldn't even dream of doing. Driving a speeder through dangerous terrain at heart stopping speeds while five other pilots tried to run you into walls, the ground, or some other hard surface not caring if they killed you was suicide as far as he was concerned. The life expectancy of the average pod racer was less than one race, and that was for the legal races which had some rules, but Riddick had the feeling that Kelly didn't race legally. "Are you insane? That's the most dangerous profession in the verse, even comet miners have a longer life expectancy than pod racers," he sputtered causing Kelly to look up at him.

"Whoopty doo. I've survived 43 races, I think I'm good enough to not get myself killed. Besides The ATS makes me super woman, and I'm only gonna race two more times before I'm gone. I gotta ship and it's repaired and stocked, all I need is a rainy day cash and I'm off this rock. You're welcome to tag along when I jump," she said putting out her cigarette, "I might actually miss your ass."

"I might actually take you up on it," Riddick said knowing full well he would. He didn't know why but the thought of Kelly leaving without him bugged him. Not to mention he was getting sick of this planet.

"Good to know. You know even if you are a little gruff…oh that's the door bell," Kelly said standing up and walking to the door. She opened it and felt her mouth dry out and her stomach lurch.

"Hey bitch," a tall, lanky red headed man with burning green eyes said as he swung a curved blade around and opened a deep cut across her stomach. She leapt back, slammed the door in his face, and slammed the heavy dead bolt home in one movement. Riddick was up and running towards her, but she ran past him and grabbed his hand.

"Out the fire escape. We gotta jump now," she said dragging him along with her. Her veins were filled with adrenalin not blood and even though he was pulling against her with all his might Riddick couldn't break free. She dragged him through her bedroom, grabbing a black bag, and yanking the window open as they heard the front door splinter behind them.

"Who was that?" Riddick demanded as he jerked free of her and followed her panicked flight out the window and down into the alley.

"The reason I'm a convict. The biggest son of a bitch merc on the face of the earth. My twin brother Rocky," she snarled running full speed through the semi-dark alley ways.


	8. A Rocky Road Ahead

Rocky Henderson stood in the center of Kelly's living room looking around slowly. She'd gotten a head start, but he wasn't worried. Best case she'd bleed out from the slice he'd gotten on her and worse he'd have to track her. But that wouldn't be hard, sure she was smart enough to avoid scans but thanks to Ryan he knew where her shuttle was and he'd just track her from there.

And given the fact that there were two plates on the table and that the spare room was filled with men's clothes too big for his sister it seemed that she did have a man with her and from the glimpse he'd gotten it sure looked like a big mother fucker, and probably was Riddick.

Rocky grinned menacingly, what a great day. First he was gonna be able to get his sister once and for all, and then he was gonna get that big fat bounty for Richard B Riddick. God he loved his job.

O

Riddick sat on the bed beside Kelly on the bed in her ship stitching the cut on her stomach. He could see why she was a pod pilot, she was dangerous behind the wheel of a ship. After a mad rush through the allies and streets she'd bolted into the hanger and had had the skiff ready to fly by the time he'd gotten on board. She'd flipped the switch to close the door and he'd barely had time to strap himself before she was in the air. She'd sped through the buildings as they gain altitude so fast that he'd closed his eyes fearful that they were going to crash.

But they hadn't and now they were set on course to Jenta Cera, a small outer jungle planet. Kelly had collapsed after she'd slammed a vile of her meds. Riddick had quickly scooped her up and carried her into the small bedroom where they were now. The ship was good sized with two bedrooms (one which Kelly had converted to a training room) and a cargo hold filled with food, water, booze, clothes (some of which he was grateful were big enough for him), and med supplies. Riddick had quickly grabbed some sutures and disinfectant, before going to work. The cut that her brother had inflected was deep and she'd lost a hell of a lot of blood. It was amazing that she was still awake, Riddick silently wished that he could have gotten his hands on the asshole. For some reason it infuriated him to no end that the bastard had hurt Kelly, and he had no clue why.

"Okay, ouch," Kelly said looking up at him.

"Sorry," he chuckled taking another stitch, "But I gotta close this or you might bleed out. He cut you good."

"Probably hoping I would bleed out," she muttered closing her eyes.

"You got a hell of a brother," he said wondering why her brother hated her enough to actually want to kill her. He honestly couldn't imagine what heinous shit she would've had to pull to manage that one.

"You have no idea. He actually killed 10 of the people I'm blamed for including our parents and all the counts of torture except one are his too. He's a sociopath," she said wincing as he pushed the needle through her skin again. Riddick stopped and stared down at her.

"He killed your parents?" he asked.

"Tortured 'em first. He also gave me the scar on my neck when he slit my throat when we were 12. He's not the good twin," she muttered.

"Why?" he asked astounded that anyone would kill (or in Kelly's case try and kill) their family. Growing up all he'd wanted was a family to love and protect.

"Because he's fucking insane," she replied opening her eyes, and he swore he saw a glimmer of fear in them, "He's smart too. He pinned the shit on me, registered as a merc, and now he makes good money killing people. It's his dream job." Nodding in agreement he went back to stitching the cut closed. His snitches weren't nearly as small and neat as the ones he'd sewed him up with but they'd do the job. After a few minutes of silence Kelly let out a soft chuckle.

"What?" he asked as he finished stitching her wound.

"I guess I added another count of indecent exposer to my record," she said causing him to laugh.

"Yeah, but I don't see how they can call it a crime. You're fucking sexy," he smirked causing her to raise her hand and smack his with a surprising amount of force in the back of the head.

"Pervert," she grumbled, "We're running from a psychopath that wants to kill me and you so he can turn us in for our dead bounty, and all you can do is hit on me. Fucking weirdo." Riddick just chuckled as he finished stitching her up.

"So what are we going to do about the sleeping arrangements?" he asked and she shrugged as she rolled over pushed herself up with a soft groan.

"Don't care where you sleep Riddick," she said as she stood up and went over to a dresser pulling out a pair of black cargos and a white wife beater, "As long as you keep your paws to yourself."


	9. Things I hate

_**Beautiful Savage**__: This isnt the chapter I originally wrote so it's short and sorta on the fly. I'm having issues accessing my documents at the moment so I had to rewrite it. Circus should be up in the next few days for those who read both. Lemme know what you think even if you think it's crap. Much Love and Peace_

Riddick lay in the dark glaring at the ceiling with his fists clenched as he cursed everything he could think of...so mostly the woman asleep beside him. He hated the way she could bend and twist to manoeuvre threw the cramped ship, the way she could lay him out when they spared laughing all the way, the way she'd sing in perfect pitch when she was bored which was all the time, the fact that he couldnt touch her, the way she could get him all hot and bothered with a simple look or word, the fact that she was seemingly impervious to the cold running around in cargos and a sports bra most days. But what he hated most was the fact that she was oblivious to all of it.

It'd been two weeks, two of the longest weeks of his life since they'd left and they had another four until they hit planet side. And he couldnt escape her. Everywhere he went her scent was there, the smell of flowers and copper with a slight bite to it. But the worst part of the whole thing was that the ship had one place fit for sleep...the bed. Everywhere else was either to cramped or to damned cold for him to sleep there. So here he was stuck in a cramped little bed barely big enough for two people to sleep in and not allowed to touch the one thing on the ship he wanted to.

So here he was glaring at the ceiling and wondering how much longer he could keep this up. Something had to give soon or he was going to go nuts. Not that he wasnt already...he couldnt really understand how or why one woman could do this to him. He made a habit of not getting attached to anyone let alone woman. No matter how attractive they where or how much he wanted them he just left. But this was different, he was not only attracted to her he wanted her for his. He wanted to be able to say 'this is mine and mine alone'. It was getting ridiculous.

"Ohhh," came a soft moan beside him as she shifted and he slammed his eyes closed and gritted his teeth as he felt her roll over her hand coming to rest on his chest, "Mmmm...stop," she groaned and he opened his eyes only to jump about a foot in the air. A faint neon blue rippled on her chest in the form of a hand print, just like the one on his own chest. Looking down he realized her hand was laying directly on his mark which was glowing softly in the half light. She had a mark which meant she was Furyan...which made no since. The Necros had wiped them out completely, Furya was a ruined planet he'd gone and looked. There had been a handful of survivors but all of them had been to old to breed and most had been pathetic drunks rolling at the extinction of their race.

"I said stop," she growled her nails digging into his chest and causing him to yelp slightly in suprise. "What?" Kelly said as she woke up rolling into a crouch looking around frantically, "What's wrong?" she asked her eyes falling on him as he pushed himself up. For a second she was silent as her eyes fall on his chest the mark still shinning brightly. Instantly her hand snapped up covering her own mark as her jaw dropped.

"Where'd you get that?" she demanded her eyes snapping up to his.

"You're Furyan," he said and she just stared at him.

"So are you apparently," she replied staring at him, "How? The only reason my brother and I are alive is because our parents hid in the densest part of the jungle and didnt come out for years. You arent suppose to exist, we're the last ones," she said staring at him like he'd grown a second head, "We looked everywhere for other survivors. We looked for males everywhere...what the hell?"

"I dont know. I was left in a liquor store trash can with my umbilical cord wrapped around my neck," he said and she just stared at him for a long moment.

"Well that sure explains a lot," she muttered letting her hand drop, "Though how you got a mark without being on planet baffles me. I dont...," she began but was rudely interrupted by the ship lurching suddenly sending both of them to the floor as sirens and alarms began whining loudly along with a calm female voice declaring 'engine failure emanate'.


	10. Pop That Body

"What?! 750 UDs for a compression coil? You could at least kiss me before you fuck me!" Kelly raged glaring at the short fat bastard on the other side of the counter.

"Well if I get to fuck you it's free," he leered reaching out to touch her face, but she wasnt having any of that. Grabbing his hand she twisted just enough to get the message across but not break it. Yelping he jumped back glaring at her and rubbing his hand, "1000 UDs and it'll be here in 5 standard days," he said and Kelly barely had time to grab Riddick as he lunged forward with a deep growl. If anyone was killing the bastard it was her.

"What the fuck?! A second ago it was 750 and I could get it tomorrow," she snapped glaring at him, "What did shipping suddenly stop for four days?" she demanded and he just shrugged.

"1000 or no dice sister," he said and she suddenly had the urge to beat his face in, "You could always go somewhere else," he added with a smug smile and she decided that he was a dead man he just didnt know it yet. Scowling she pulled out her money and slapped a grand on the counter. "See you in five days hun," he chuckled reaching for the money but she had another idea. Grabbing his hand she yanked him half over the counter putting a shiv to his throat.

"You fuck me over or try to fuck me over and I'll feed you your balls before I skin you alive," Kelly hissed glaring at him, "I swear to God you will rue the day you where born you pathetic weasel. Got it?" she snarled causing him to swallow heavily as he nodded. Shoving him away she turned and stormed out onto the crowed street cursing fluently.

She'd managed to keep the ship limping along until she'd found a transport stop. A station bustling with the scum of the universe. Fortunately she'd found one on a small moon instead of one of the space stations that recycled air. Looking around she sighed softly, at least they didnt have to worry about getting IDed here. Transport stops where notorious for black markets and drop points so there where criminals a plenty and barely a cop or merc to be found. Hell she'd spent a lot of time getting lost and laying low in places like this. They where prime locations to just disappear since no one ever saw nothing.

"Well, come on let's go get a drink since we arent getting off this rock any time soon," she muttered heading for a sufficiently shady looking bar down the block. She heard Riddick follow her and barely suppressed a sigh. Riddick was something she'd rather not think about at the moment. That was just...really odd.

Pushing the door to the bar open she couldnt help but smile at the debatery that was in front of her. Illegal gambling in one corner, under aged kids running wild with drinks in their hands, girls displaying their merchandise, and even a fight. Perfect for getting drunk and letting off some steam. Heading strait for the bar she glanced over her shoulder to find a very annoyed and sleepy looking Riddick following her. Poor guy hadnt slept hardly at all the entire trip, she didnt know hat had him so wired but he needed to relax. Maybe she'd have to just disappear so he could get one of the sweet young things eyein' him to release some stress.

"Two Head Splitters and double double shots of whiskey," she ordered as she leaned against the bar. Pulling out her roll of bills she scowled slightly. That prick had shafted her pretty good, slimy weasel. She was trying to figure out one good reason she shouldnt ghost him after picking up the compression coil and so far she'd come up with nil. The bartender returned with their drinks and she just shoved her money back into her pocket. Fuck it she'd figure it out later.

"Bottoms up," she said raising her glass to Riddick before slamming it.

0O0

Riddick sighed as he downed another shot. they'd been drinking for the past five or six hours and he was feeling slightly better. He'd gotten to bust some assholes head open earlier when he'd knocked over their drinks and he had hot woman oozing out of the walls at him. He wasnt interested in any of them really but they took his mind off the woman slouched against the bar beside him. Well she'd been slouched beside him until a few minutes ago, before taking off with some muttered explanation he hadnt been able to hear over the music.

"Heya sug. What's a nice boy like you doing here all by himself?" came a sweet voice and he smirked as he turned to the blonde that had cuddled up beside him. She was attractive enough with big blue eyes and a bubble gum pink dress that failed to cover both her ass and her breast at the same time.

"How about I buy you a drink and we can talk about the first thing that pops up,"the blonde purred as she wrapped herself around him.

"Sounds good," he smirked looking down at his empty glass. Kelly had taken off and he'd left the handful of bill he had on the ship when they'd gone looking for parts.

"So what's a...," the blonde began but was interrupted by the sound of hooting as an old song from earth came on. Suddenly Riddick had a very odd feeling compelling him to look up from the blonde on his lap. Glancing over at the stage in the far comer that was set up with a pole he damned near gave himself whiplash doing a double take. Because standing there with that killer smile and her hands on her hips was Kelly.

_Lolli lolli lolli lolli _

_Let me see you pop that body_

_Lolli lolli lolli lolli _

_Let me see you pop that body_

"What the fuck?" Riddick choked inhaling the sip of whiskey he'd just taken while standing up and dumping the poor girl right on her ass. But he didnt notice...all his attention was focused on Kelly who was currently upside down on the pole with money raining down on her. The smell of arousal was suddenly so thick he was choking on it and it seemed that every male in the bar (and a few females) had gathered around the stage to yell suggestive comments at the woman twirling and grinding on the pole like some cheep stripper.

_Cuz when I leave the club I'm gonna fuck _

_Ride with the man and be givin up the brain_

_Lil skinny Ima ride with yuh _

_I dont even know your name_

Riddick just stood there caught between horror and rage. He wasnt sure if he wanted to shank everyone in the bar or ring Kelly's neck. Ignoring the blonde that was yelling at him from his feet he stomped forward shoving people out of his way as he went. He wasnt quiet sure what he was going to do but he was pretty sure it involved dragging that woman off the stage and snapping every one around them's neck.

_Punchin' Bag lookin for a model_

_Poppin' that booty Ima pop bottles_

_You're girl's a cuttie, know she garggles _

Suddenly her shirt was on the floor and Riddick didnt know how it got there. The sound of cat calls and rude comments was deafening. He heard a weird choking noise and realized it was him choking on his tongue and suddenly his eyes where getting ready to pop out of his head. He just stood there choking on his own fury and arousal staring at her as she put every girl that he'd seen to shame. Finally the song ended and the crowd began to wander back to their seats leaving a stunned and pissed Riddick

staring at her as she grabbed her shirt and pulled it back on. She quickly began picking up the pile of money on the stage before looking up at him.


	11. Lost: One Mind

_**Beautiful Savage:**__ Here you guys go. Thanks for being so patient. Hopefully they'll be another one in the next week or so._

"Do your job," Kelly mouthed glancing at the few stragglers who where hanging around just below the stage with perverted leers on their face. Shaking himself Riddick stomped forward wishing that he didnt have his goggles on and literally snatched her off the stage growling at a big ugly lookin' guy who started forward. Wrapping his arm around her waist he ignored her surprised yelp as he practically carried her out of the bar and half way down the street before she managed to squirm out of his grasp stumbling slightly before focusing on him.

"What the hell Riddick? I wasnt done drinkin'," she said glaring at him slightly, "Why do you look so pissed? I recouped a large part of my losses in less than five minutes. Chill man," she added with a slight laugh.

"I thought you where a convict not a stripper," he growled to much alcohol in his veins to even pretend he was tactful. For some reason all of those guys undressing her with their eyes had pissed him off, and it didnt help that in one fowl swoop she'd managed to once again consume his mind with all of the things he was just dying to do to her.

"What do you care if I take my clothes off?" she snapped her eyes darkening slightly, "And who the fuck do you think you are yelling at me?" Riddick just stared at her and Kelly couldnt help but notice that he looked like his head was about to explode. "Maybe you should go back to the bar and let one of those woman take your petulant ass home. Maybe then you'll fucking relax. Now I'm going back to finish what I started and maybe get some action," she added turning on her heel and heading back to the bar. She didnt care what Riddick did but she was going back to the bar to finish getting drunk.

Behind her Riddick was ready to kill her, she couldnt be this oblivious there was no way. Growling he reached out and grabbed her arm jerking her back causing her to let out a surprised yelp. Next thing she knew she was staring at the ground and Riddick's ass. Shaking herself she realized that the bastard had thrown her over his shoulder and was abducting her. Twisting she tried to get him to let her go but his arm was firmly locked around her waist and she could barely move.

"Let me go you bastard!" she yelled kicking her legs and beating him soundly around the ass, "Have you lost your god damned mind?" she demanded turning so that she could kinda see his face, "What the hell do you think you're doing you asshole?" All she got was a growl in response and he kept walking.

o0o

Riddick walked into the bedroom and dumped Kelly on the bed still seething. It took less than a second after she hit the bed to lunge at him her eyes blazing. Catching her he spun around and deposited her back on the bed. Growling she lunged forward again and when he grabbed her she sunk her nails into his shoulders and her teeth into his neck. And that was it the gauntlet had been dropped. Twenty minutes later Riddick had Kelly pinned against the pilot's seat both of them panting, covered in sweat and blood they were exhausted. Cuts and bruises marred their skin though Riddick was the one who'd gotten the worst of it. Glaring up at the massive convect Kelly wondered if he'd lost his mind, cuz that was the only explanation for this shit. Freeing one of her hands she balled it up and punched him as hard as she could in the jaw only getting a grunt and her hand pinned again in response. All thought of going back to the bar had left her mind and now all she wanted was to get loose and kick Riddick's ass.

"Have you lost your fucking mind you bastard?" she snarled squirming wildly trying to get away.

"Yes," he rumbled and she stopped cold staring at him.

"What?" she asked rather thrown by his response. She had snappy responses for everything except that one. He just stared down at her like she was the most painfully beautiful thing in the world. His goggles had gotten snatched off earlier and his eyes where so confused that she stopped struggling immediately and stared up at him. "What?" she asked again softly.

"Never mind," he said as he stood up and turned away. She watched as he disappeared down the hall..

o0o

Riddick sighed as he walked back on the ship from the small shower stalls next to it. Sighing he didnt even bother to see if Kelly was on the ship. She wasn't in the bed so he didnt care, honestly he'd bailed, gotten five bottles of the cheapest strongest stuff he could, and chugged them while taking an ice cold shower. He was considering just packing up and leaving...when he could walk strait again.

Falling onto the bed he sighed and let his eyes fall closed.

_ Riddick sat on the throne watching the Necro's bustle around like they all held the fate of the world in their hands. She'd been gone for 87 days. He didnt mean to keep count but he did. Sighing he stood and contemplated if he wanted to do something besides sit. Life was boring here and everyday it became a little clearer that without having to run, hide, or kill he didnt have anything. He'd always thought that when it was all over and he didnt have to run anymore he have Jack to keep him company. But now he didnt even have the thrill of the chase or the comfort of the kill. He was the king of an empire, but still he had nothing. _

_ Sighing again he stood up to go to his room when he heard the click of heel on the throne stairs. Looking up he found Dame Vakko coming towards him with that sly smile on her face. The same one that she'd worn the day they'd met. Pausing he stood looking down at her waiting to see what she wanted._

_ "Good morning Lord Marshal," she asked bowing her head respectfully, "How are you today?"_

_ "Fine."_

_ "Good," she said her smile turning malicious, "Good bye Riddick." At that moment Riddick realized he'd gotten sloppy. He'd dropped his guard and the bitch had seen it. Twisting to try and avoid the blade that she'd been holding behind her back he grunted as it plunged into his back an inch from the sweet spot and millimeters from the spine. With a mighty bellow he dropped to his knees and..._

"Riddick! Wake up you're dreaming!" Kelly half yelled shaking his shoulder, "Riddick you're not there anymore." Half awake he bolted up right and crushed Kelly to his chest. Still half dreaming, the pain and fear of death still swirling in his mind he buried his face in her hair.

"My name's Richard," he said crushing her even tighter.


	12. The one you've been waiting for!

_**Beautiful Savage:**__ Here you guys go another one. And to all the new adds I got Thanks :D!_

Kelly really had no idea what was going on. She'd been working out her frustrations in the training room by destroying the punching bag and killing three and a half bottles of vodka. She'd finally staggered in to go to bed to find that Riddick had apparently snuck in when she hadnt been looking and was thrashing around yelling in his sleep. Not wanting a repeat of the last time she'd brought him out of his nightmare she'd tried just calling to him which had turned out to be just as awkward. Instead of trying to crush her to death in fury he was crushing her to his chest in panic and still freaking out.

"Riddick...Riddick," Kelly said softly placing her hands gently on his stomach unable to squeeze them between his chest and her face. He heard her and commanded his arms to let go but they wouldnt. His body was shaking to hard and his heart pounding so loud it drowned out the command as soon as he'd heard it. For a long second she was frozen before her arm wrapped around his bare shoulders and she relaxed against him. Squeezing him slightly, she understood fear from dreams. Even so he was starting to crush her and her neck was starting to get a crick in it.

"Ridd...Richard please let go," she said shaking him softly.

Pulling back slightly he looked down at her noticing that the glow from their marks lit her face. For a long second she stared up at him before a slight blush rose on her cheeks and she turned away.

"Why do you do that?" he asked suddenly.

"What?' she asked innocently.

"Hide your face," he said looking down at her. It was something he'd begun to notice about her, she always turned her face away when she smiled or laughed. Shrugging she tried to pull back but found she was still slightly she tried to pull away from him again but all at once she couldnt talk. Instead her lips where being crushed and there wasnt a damned thing that she could do about it. Which she was beginning to have trouble remembering why she'd been avoiding this. It was something about Furyans but for the life of her she couldnt remember. In fact all the logic and calculation that she normally injected into her everyday life suddenly seemed stupid. Along with her clothes...and his.

Growling softly she lost all semblance of higher thinking and the Furyan took over. Shoving him backwards she let out a dark laugh at his surprised expression as she pinned him. After that it was a rush of adrenaline and primal joy as she mauled him.

Riddick was now wide awake and too damned drunk to do anything besides enjoy...not that he'd complain any day. Honestly he couldnt see why anyone would bitch about being pinned and unceremoniously molested. Catching Kelly's face he couldnt help the feral grin that appeared on his face at the animal staring at him...his own animal had shoved his civilized thinking out the window as soon as she'd attacked him. Letting out a soft growl he flipped her over deciding that it was time she helped him work out some of the frustration she caused.

o0o

Rocky scowled as he sat in the pilot's chair of his skiff staring at the stars. Maybe he'd given Kelly too much of a head start or lost her again. If that was the case he'd lost Riddick too which pissed him off. He should have know better, The fact that Kelly was really good at crawling under rocks kept slipping his mind. And apparently she was headed for the outer galaxies where there where hundreds of uncharted planets. Even if he found what planet she was on it'd be nearly imposable to pinpoint exactly where she...they where.

An evil smile crept on to his lips at the thought of Riddick. He'd heard an interesting rumor on New Mecca about him being a Furyan. The only other Furyan male in the 'verse...he wasnt sure if he should be impressed or not. Riddick was a monster, Rocky truly admired the man's work. Even if Riddick wasn't a Furyan he obviously understood the power of letting your animal out, something that Kelly had never understood. It was such a shame, when she let it out her beast painted masterpieces of blood and pain. He'd seen it and it was true art, but she was too afraid..

Maybe Riddick would finally give him a fight worth his time

o0o

Riddick laid quiet, content with Kelly passed out naked on his chest. Honestly the last four hours had completely made up for the months of frustration and cold showers. Scratches and bite marks littered his back and shoulders and a deep since of satisfaction filled him. Looking down at Kelly he let out a soft sigh as he brushed the curls from her face causing her to stir.

Stretching she let out a mighty yawn as he eyes opened. For a minute she stared at him before closing her eyes again.

"Go back to sleep. We have six more days here and you'll need all the rest you can get for 'em," she growled softly curling around him. Chuckling softly he stared down at her.

"And what brought on this sudden change of heart. I thought I was petulant," he rumbled and felt her smirk again his chest and her nail rake softly across his ribs.

"You are petulant. You're also a perverted, homicidal, and sullen," she chuckled, "And there wasnt a sudden change of heart. I just decided that self indulgence was worth more than the rest of the 'verse."

"So does that mean you haven't been as oblivious as you seemed and what the hell is do you mean by that?" he asked.

"That's right you have no idea what the hell has had you all frustrated of late," she said looking up at him her strange blue eyes meeting his, "It's a Furyan thing, one of the most powerful and dangerous powers in the 'verse. Men have slaughtered hundreds with their bare hands and woman have toppled empires for it. Normal jealousy and possessiveness can't even come close to the way we do it."

"So there's a name for this?" he asked and she chuckled darkly.

"No, Furyans never really wasted time finding words for things we can express in better ways," she said shifting slightly and Riddick hesitated at the sudden mischievous glint in her eyes.

"K...," he began but was cut off by the animal beside him jumping him again, and for a split second he wondered what he'd gotten himself into before remembering he didnt really care.


	13. A quick note

_**Beautiful Savage**__: Hey guys just wanted to let you know that I'm pretty much burnt on action at the moment. I will be finishing this story but that I'll be taking a break for a while and directing my tired brain in other directions. Please bare with me and enjoy the other stories if their to your taste. _

_ Thank you._


End file.
